Father Like You
by Padawan Akelia Taske
Summary: Kanan and Ezra are close, more close than anyone could imagine. Ezra needs help, and he seeks it from the best father he can think of. His Master. (A bunch of little ficlits, or whatever. Rated T, just in case
1. Chapter 1

" _A simple mission, right? That's all it was supposed to be. A simple mission. Well, point proven wrong! This was not simple, in fact no where close to the word!"_ Ezra's thoughts spoke to himself, all while his arms tugged him through the narrow vents. "I swear these vents are getting smaller."

"Specter six, are you inside?" Hera's voice was usually calm and soothing, but instead her words were quick and stressed. Ezra turned to the comm and began to speak into it.

"Yeah, almost." He scurried through the last portion and dropped into the hallway, quickly sealing the vent door back up. He looked around, and making sure there weren't any guards, ran down to the cell block. On the way, he ran into a black painted Chopper, who whistled and beeped at him in annoyance. "Oh shut up Chop. Now plug in and open the doors."

"Beep boop beep," he responded and plugged in, doing exactly what he was told to for once. Seconds ticked by, and the door opened, revealing a very distraught Kanan.

"What too you so long?" he asked, clearly annoyed and somewhat angry.

"Sorry, vent problems," Ezra quickly answered. Now was not the time to argue with his master. Quickly, they made their way down the hallway and around the corners.

"Specter 2, this is Specter 1, do you copy?"

"I copy Specter 1, over," Hera said.

"We're almost to the computer room. Tell Specter 4 and 5 they need to be ready when I give the signal," Kanan answered.

"Will do Specter 1. And Kanan…be careful." Kanan perked at that. They never used real names over the comm's. But right now, he could understand why she did it, and right now he needed it.

"You to Hera." And with that he put his comm away, switching hands to grab his lightsaber. Ezra did the same, as well as letting himself tug on the small padawan braid that clang to his hair. This was his stress reliever for the moments he needed it. Why was he stressed? It was not the mission, it was not the danger surrounding it, it was…Kanan.

Kanan was the cause of his stress, and he knew it. Kanan did not however, and it ached Ezra bad to see his Master not know that he was the cause of why he was failing. Suddenly, the sound of his Master speaking caught his attention.

"Just make sure you get the locks on auto, we don't need the Empire knowing we were here," he was saying. Ezra nodded dumbly and did what he was told, setting the locks on auto. What he had missed, was to check the auto alarm that came on when the locks did. They both entered the computer room, and in the matter of 5 seconds, all the guards were knocked out and on the ground.

"Uh, Kanan? There's…there's something we need to…"

"Not now Ezra, this is a really bad time," Kanan said automaticly, trying to force the crates around. Ezra just nodded his head and waited as Kanan finished up. They came up to the computers and his Master placed a data chip into the slot, beginning to download all the info onto it.

It had almost finished when… BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm screamed. Both Ezra and Kanan looked up, panic stricken, as they heard the stomping of troopers outside the door. "What did you do?! I told you to check the auto alarm!" Kanan yelled at his padawan.

"Open up in there!" A trooper shouted from outside. 85% downloading complete.

"I thought I did!" Ezra yelled back. 90% complete.

"Well you didn't!" Kanan yelled back. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at his padawan. His padawan was near tears, and why? Because they were fighting.

"I said open up!" The trooper yelled again. 95% complete.

"Ezra…I'm…" Kanan stuttered. 100% complete! At that moment, the door came down and troopers piled in. Without even thinking, Kanan grabbed the data chip and hooked his saber together, standing in a protective stance in front of his padawan.

"Well well, if it isn't Jarrus. So good to see you again," Agent Kallus said, walking in behind the troopers. On instinct, Kanan put a protective hand around Ezra, shielding him and they slowly crept back.

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual, Kallus." A little more ting of hate was attached to that last word. Kallus smiled, and drew a blaster.

"Hand over the data chip Jarrus, or the boy's dead meat."

"Over my dead body!" Kanan growled, bringing his saber up. Ezra's hand was already attached to his saber, but hadn't activated it yet.

"That…can be arranged." The words stung Kanan, and before he knew it, troopers were blasting at him, full force.


	2. Chapter 2: Part 2

" _Protect my padawan…just protect him!"_ Kanan's thought's screamed at him, his saber flying in all direction's. The addition of Ezra's made him a little relieved, but not by much. There were just too many. "Ezra! Get out of here, I'll cover you!"

"Are you kidding?! Do you remember what happened last time?! I'm not leaving you!" Ezra responded. Figures, just as stubborn as ever.

"Ezra! Just go!" Kanan yelled, forcing him above the troopers heads and through the door. Ezra had grabbed the chip and was now running down the hallway.

"Troopers! Don't let him get away!" Kallus yelled, shooting at Kanan. Half the troopers ran after Ezra, as Kanan knew they would. A smile came to his lips and he swung the saber, deflecting the blasts until one by one the troopers were down. All that was left was Kallus.

"Come on Kallus, you ready?" Kanan smirked. Nothing could stop him now, his padawan was safe and the troopers were already down. Kallus just shook his head and cocked his blaster.

"Am I ready? That's a question you should be asking yourself Jarrus." At that moment, the alarm screeched again and he heard shouts coming from down the hallway. Kanan frowned and twisted, running past Kallus. Kallus shouted at him and began to fire again, but it was simply deflected.

"Spector 2! Is Spector 6 there?!" Kanan yelled into the comm. There was nothing but static for a few seconds, but the sound of his love came on.

"He's here Spector 1, but you better hurry. He doesn't look to good," Hera answered. Kanan breathed a sigh of relief until that last part. With those words, he ran faster than ever before, reaching the docking bay in a matter of seconds.

"Kanan! Come on!" Zeb yelled from the ramp, firing at the incoming troopers from the other side. Kanan nodded and ran up, jumping onto the ramp as it began to take off. Zeb quickly followed and slammed his fist on the lock button, closing the door.

"Kid's in there," Zeb replied the unanswered question, pointing to the briefing room. Kanan nodded in thanks and walked quickly inside, trying to ignore the sound of explosions going on around him.

"Ezra…come on buddy," Kanan said, gently nudging the boy. Ezra didn't budge, but his hand fell onto Kanan's knee, revealing the data chip that was still locked inside his fingers. Kanan smiled and plucked the data chip out, placing it on the table. Ezra was unconscious, apparently he had done so on the ground and someone had dragged him onto the seats.

Quietly, and gently, Kanan lifted the boy in his strong arms and began to walk down the small hallway that led to Ezra's quarters. The sound of peace indicated that they were now in hyperspace, away from the fighting. He passed Sabine, who had just taken off her helmet. Sabine smiled when she saw the two, and opened the door to his quarters, making room for Kanan.

Kanan smiled and nodded back, passing through the doorway. Ezra moaned and somewhat snuggled against Kanan's arm and chest, making Kanan give another soft smile. When he got to the cot, he found that he could not let Ezra go. Not just because Ezra wouldn't let go of his arm, but also he found that he didn't want to. He didn't, he couldn't, and he wouldn't let Ezra go.

So instead, he carefully sat down and leaned against the wall that held the cots, his chin resting upon Ezra's head as Ezra snuggled closer once more. From the open doorway, Hera, Sabine and Zeb watched the scene with smiles on their faces. Ezra gave a soft moan and unconsciously gave a slight tug at the braid again. But not because he was scared or stressed, because he was in a safe place. The safest place he knew of, the arms of his father.


	3. Chapter 3: Sickness

**Chapter 2: Sickness**

 **Kanan's POV**

Nothing was going to stop me from training Ezra. Nothing. We needed to be ready for when we faced both the Inquisitors and the Sith Lord, so that meant train, train, train. Or so I thought. "Where's Ezra?" I asked Hera, who was sitting at the bridge.

"He's not up yet? Odd, usually he's up by now," Hera responded. She turned to me, giving me a worried look. "You might want to go check on him, this is weird." I nodded and slid down the ladder, heading toward Ezra's quarters. This was not normal for him to sleep in this late, even if he was a teenager.

"Ezra? You up?" I asked, knocking on his door. No answer. "Ezra?" I tried to door, locked. "Ezra! What's going on in there? Why's the door locked?" Still no answer. "Ezra?!" I asked again, panicked. Zeb walked up and saw what was going on.

"Yeah, he wasn't awake when I got up, said he wanted to be alone. When I came back, it was locked," Zeb stated. He looked like he didn't care, but then again this might have something to do with Chopper. "Want some help?" I just nodded and stood back, allowing him his room. He backed up a bit and charged forward, breaking the lock on the side and allowing the door to auto open.

I looked in, and at first I had to adjust my eyes. The room was dark, and as well as that, gloomy. All I saw from the light from the open doorway was Ezra's cot, on top of that, Ezra under his sheets. Typical teenager. Walking over, I sat on his cot and began to shake his shoulder.

"Hey Ezra, wake up. Time for training." No response. "Ezra, come on. I know you're tired, but we need to get up." Still no response. "Ezra?" I asked. I shook his shoulder even harder, pulling him over. A large gasp escaped my lips when I saw him.

His face was flushed, both black and blue and red, all in one. His forehead was burning up, and his hair was going in all different directions on the pillow. Which, was also burning up due to his head. "Ezra!" I yelled. From the hallway, Sabine heard my cry and ran in, seeing me pull back the sheets.

"Kanan, what's wrong?!" she asked when she saw me.

"Get Hera, now!" Sabine didn't need to be told twice, cause she was already halfway down the hallway. I picked Ezra up, feeling exactly how hot and sweaty he was. And yet, he was shivering.

"Ka…Kanan?" he mumbled, looking up at me. I pulled him tighter against me, making him mumble again. "I don't…I don't feel good."

"I know Ez, I know." I answered. He closed his eyes and let out a hot breath.

"I'm so cold."

"It's a fever Ezra, a bad one. Now be quiet, Hera will be here any second," I stated, laying him down on the bed in medbay. He just nodded and shivered a bit before he fell asleep.

In seconds, Hera was there with Sabine and Chopper behind her. Zeb stood in the hallway, worried for his buddy. "What happened?" Hera asked me in a worried voice, quickly checking Ezra over.

"I don't know, he went to bed last night fine, but when I went into his room a few minutes ago, he was still and very hot," I answered. She just nodded and finished up, walking to a med box we had on the table.

"He has a fever like I've never seen before. He's extremely hot, but at the same time he's freezing cold. He may feel that way, but that is the way his temperatures actually are."

"What do you mean?" asked Sabine.

"I mean, Ezra could…very possibly…die."

Hours feel like days when you're in a situation like this, and you hate it. I hated it, very much. Watching my padawan, my friend, my _son_ going through this sickness. And what's worse is I want to wrap him up and hold him tight in my safe arms, away from the dangers of the mean world. But I can't, not this time.

"Kanan? You still up?" Hera asked, walking into medbay. My eyes didn't leave Ezra as she walked up next to the chair I sat on. "Kanan, you need to get to bed. It's past midnight." I didn't answer. "OK…I get it. I'll just leave you alone." And with that she stood up, walking out of the medbay. I didn't even blink until the door closed.

"Oh Ezra…why? Why do you have to be sick?" I asked in a soft voice, placing my hand on top of his hot one. When I did, he shivered again, feeling the coldness of it. My heart ached for my padawan, and it hurt me to see him like this.

"Kanan? Kanan what are you doing?!" I heard my padawan mumble. My head jerked up, and I saw Ezra begin to shake. "No! Get away from me! No! Stop! Please!" he yelled, beginning to shake even harder. So hard in fact he nearly fell off the bed. In a wave of panic, I held his arm tight.

"Ezra! Ezra listen to me! You're dreaming! Calm down!" I yelled. The medbay door opened and Hera ran in, immediately beginning to put the restrain straps on him.

"Kanan! What's wrong with him?!" She yelled at me. And that's the problem, I didn't know.

"Please! Get away from me! NO!" Ezra yelled. And then…he stopped cold. The medical monitors began to beep hard.

"Ezra…Ezra! No!" I yelled. He wouldn't move. "Ezra! Come on buddy, come on!" It was no use…he was gone. "Oh Ezra…no…" I said, in tears. Hera saw it, and hugged me tight, having to support me. My forehead was bent into her shoulder and my hands held tight to her arms.

"Oh Kanan, I'm so sorry…" she mumbled.

"Sorry for what?" My eyes opened as I heard the voice, and a force pulse come from someone I knew and loved very much. I immediately let go of Hera and turned to the bed, seeing my padawan's eyes were open, and his face was normal. He was also smiling.

"Ezra!" I yelled, hugging him tight. He was surprised, very surprised by my firmness in the hug and my persistence to hold on to him. Hera smiled and breathed a breath of relief as she released the restrain straps, allowing me to pull him up closer. "I was so worried…"

"Uh, why?" Ezra asked, clearly confused. I looked at him with concern.

"You don't remember? But you were very sick!"

"Nope, last thing I remember was training yesterday and going to bed. After that…nothing," Ezra answered. I looked at him oddly and let him sit down on the cot. Suddenly, I heard a yell from behind me.

"EZRA!" Sabine yelled, running in and hugging him tight. Ezra gasped and then smiled, hugging her back. "I'm so glad you're OK!" And right after she said that, she restrained herself and stood up straight. "I mean, it's go to see you well."

Ezra smirked. "Yeah, you too Sabine." Suddenly, he was crushed into a giant hug and his face was met with Lassat fur.

"Hehe, glad to see you OK kid," Zeb said, smiling and giving him a squeeze before letting him go, breathing heavily.

"Yeah…likewise. But I don't know why you all are fussing over me, I don't remember being sick," Ezra stated, looking at their surprised faces.

"Whirr! Whirrrr! Whir!" Chopper exclaimed, bumping into Ezra as he entered, making Ezra wince.

"Yeah yeah, nice to see you to Chop," Ezra answered. Chopper made a smart remark and bumped into his unarmored leg. "OW! Why you little…" Ezra began, starting to chase the droid. As he did, the entire crew laughed as Zeb joined the chase.

Kanan was glad his padawan was OK, and that he was alive and well. Whenever this stuff happened, it scared him to death, the through of him without his padawan. It just didn't seem right. He smiled as he heard the crashing from outside. Life was most _defiantly_ back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Unknowing Suicidal**

 **Ezra's POV**

I walked down the hallways to my room, the sound of Kanan and Hera arguing in the background. And I knew what they were arguing about. Me. During training today, I had not been able to do anything right, and at one point, I had feared I would go unconscious. That's how I've been for a while, and lately I've began to see that I'm just…dead weight.

"Hey Ez, you OK?" Zeb asked, looking down from his bunk at me, and saw the look on my face.

"Yeah. Yeah sure. Hey Zeb, do you mind if I have the room to myself for a little while?" I asked, hoping he would get out so he wouldn't see me pass out. Cause I knew it would happen within the next few seconds.

"Uh, sure. Sure kid. No problem." Zeb hopped down from the bed, and gave me a look before he walked out, the door closing behind him. I let out a sigh or relief, and passed out on the ground from exhaustion.

Zeb walked down the hallway of the Ghost, his mind going round and round. What was up with Ezra? Why did you not look good? And why was there shouting coming from the bridge?! He mumbled something under his breath and climbed up, arriving to see a heated argument between Hera and Kanan.

"Look Kanan, he needs a break! You've been training him to hard and he needs…"

"No! He needs to be ready for when we face the Inquisitors!" Kanan snapped back.

"Uh…guys?"

"Not now Zeb!" Hera replied without looking at him.

"Um, guys. You might want to go check on Ezra…" Those words were all Kanan needed to snap out of his temper, and realize that the Lasat had a very worried face. Something he never had. Kanan immediately charged forward, pushing Zeb out of the way as he ran for Ezra's quarters.

My eyes opened, and I realized I was on the ground, my hand twisted and behind my back. Boy did that hurt. Second, I heard pounds coming from the door. "Ezra! EZRA!" Kanan yelled. Great, why was he here? To yell at me again and tell me I needed more training. More practice? No thanks.

I had come to realize that I was worthless, nothing. I was not needed, and no one wanted me. Not really. So, I decided. My hand reached for my lightsaber, which still clung on my belt. The activation button triggered, and I brought the blue blade to my chest. This was it. This is were it all ended.

Kanan's POV

From outside the door, Kanan heard the activation button of a lightsaber go off. "Oh no…Ezra! Open this door! NOW!"

"Stand back!" Zeb yelled, backing up. e charged the door, and it came crashing down with a bang, revealing the young boy. His lightsaber was at his chest, and his eyes were closed.

"Ezra!" I said, coming up to him. But Ezra just brought the blade closer to his neck.

"Don't move Kanan. I will do it."

"Ezra, what are you doing!?"

"What does it look like Kanan? I'm ending your misery. I'm worthless, nothing but dead meat. It would be better if I was dead."

"No! Ezra, that is not what I think and that is not what you should think! We care about you Ezra! We all do. And we will always do." Ezra looked up at me, his blue eyes watering. "I love you Ezra…please…don't do this."

Ezra stared at me, and then let out a sob, his blade crashing to the floor. It landed with a thud, and I was immediately at his side. I reached out and pulled him against me, cuddling him against my chest. He began to cry, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Kanan…I'm so sorry…" he made out between sobs. I just held him tighter.

"It's OK Ezra, I'm here. And I want you to know, I will always be there for you."

"I love you…dad." My lips turned up in a smile.

"I love you to son."


End file.
